We have observed that incubation of dehydroascorbic acid (DHA) at pH 7.0 results in the formation of ascorbic acid (AAH2) spontaneously as a function of time. The recycling of AAH2 from DHA is apparently the result of conversion of DHA to a reductant form which reduces remaining DHA to AAH2. A derivative of DHA has been observed and isolated by HPLC and will be subjected to GS-MS analysis of trimethylsilyl derivatives of the unknown DHA product to assist in structural characterization.